lala
by yellowbrid
Summary: iii


Chapter1:

URGHH School full of nitwits and bitches .I mean I am one myself but I am a bitch who respects herself and doesn't try to get into people's pants….well once but let's not go down that road. I mean come one he was 6ft4 you're telling me you wouldn't try it and besides I was drunk out of my FACE! Anyway back to what I was saying... I am not ready I mean come you tell me someone who is honestly ready for school and if so I will probably bitch slap them because it's SCHOOL. That crazy place where sad low life's come to communicate and act like perverts . I mean who in their right mind doesn't think they wouldn't get caught trying to take pictures of girls in the** GIRLS** changing room's .Anyway back to what I was saying, I was walking down the corridor of the beast and it didn't hit me until this morning that I haven't even touch a piece of my chemistry homework I mean yeah sure I was meant to do it but don't mean I am. Ha fat bitch can think again. For those who are confused and don't know what I am talking about it my chemistry teacher . The bitch can probably eat the classroom maybe the school if we're lucky.

''HELLO EARTH TO CASEY''

At first the screech made me want to slap the bitch that put me out of my daydream then I realised it was my one and only best friend .I mean I have other friend but she is the closest to a sister I am going to get and let's just say she is a very good one . We met in 4th grade when she stated on me for apparently stealing her freshly baked cookies .AHA WIMP. Long story short she then remembered that she ate it and that she forgot that she did .After that I thought she was a bit of a scatty bitch but hey it was worth a shot seeing as she was quick to start a fight and here we are today linking arms walking to first period together.

''HELLO CASEY ARE YOU THEREEEEE''

Shit zoned out again.''yeah ''

''Oh good I thought my bestie had turned into a zombie for a minute''

See if I forgot to mention she has this thing with the zombie apocalypse. She thinks that one day they are gonna take over, really if you ask me her theory is complete and utter shit but I just let her imagination run free.

''soooooo how was your summer I heard that you got to go up to the mountains you lucky bitch I so would have loved to go I mean I keep asking my parent but they keep saying no I mean come one who doesn't love skiing''

ME.

''Yeah it was ok-''

''What do you mean it was 'ok' are you kidding me that must have been the best trip ever all that snow ,those high mountains and don't forget the shitload of hot chocolate .Hmm just thinking about makes me want to ditch and book it myself.''

''Why don't you then I mean you are of course filthy rich I mean even 50 skiing holidays wouldn't set you guys back and that's saying something.''Ok maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration.

''Hmm I guess so I mean I might be grounded for a while but with this face I'm sure that I can take it down to about a month.''

I couldn't help but laugh, that was the best one yet I mean she has come out with some crap but this has to be the cherry one top. Making our way towards first period a pair of padded boobs smack me right in the face. Yes I said padded literally it was like bumping into a cushion.

''Oi watch it whore your padded things nearly sent me into a deep sleep''

''Shhh, you crazy bitch you want everyone to know''

Suddenly a hand clasped itself onto my mouth making my next sentence come out like complete gibberish. Luckily I knew the hand from a mile off.

''Hey cuz, what's the extra padding for?''

''Would you like to tell the whole of china while you're at it , and for your information I am trying something new OK!''

''Jheez I was only asking, gosh what got your G-sting in a twist.''

''Well if you must know I ran out of G-strings so I had to settle for mini briefs ,and all my best bras are in the wash so I am kinda pissed off so if you don't mind could you take it easy.''

''Aha Casey easy that's like trying to-''

''SHUT UP, and yeah sure sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood and mine to be honest, yahnoe with the shit holiday and all.''

''Are you kiddin me you had the best holiday ever I mean you threw about four parties at the house we stayed in, then you got off with this really fit guy that we met at a bar and let me tell you he was F-U-R-INE!''

''Ughh Zoe could you not I mean it's bad enough my parents won't let me forget about it I do NOT need a reminder thank you ever so much''

''NOOOO!''

Mine and Zoe's heads whip round to see Megan on the floor with what looks like tears streaming from her eyes. Seriously if she wants to trade places I would be happy to, having a big family gets tiring after a while.

''Hey, Megs what's up you ok?''Zoe took her time saying each word so that Megan could understand.

''WHY WHYYYY''

''Oh for Pete sake Megan spit it out why what!''

''Why do get all the goddamm good holidays!''

Something inside of me made me think that there was another reason like Justin Bieber was in a relationship with someone else other than Selena Gomez or I dunno just something else but even I should have known better to know it was just that dumb holiday.

''Oh god damn it Megs it was just a holiday there is always next year anyway. ''Obviously I wasn't the only one who was annoyed.

''Ooka-aay but I am still not over this and just to make me feel better you can buy me a hot fudge Sunday in the cafeteria.''

''Wait how do you…actually it doesn't matter but what does is first period it's bad enough that we skipped home room now come on before we're late.''

Practically running down the corridor like morons me and Megan literally peg it toward out next lesson as well as trying not to let anyone see us ….yeah doing a great job. Slowing down we decide to walk the rest of the way mainly because we are tired and also because we aren't that bothered about our next lesson. Trying to get my phone out of my bag I look up to see 's home room .Walking past it slowly I notice (even if I do say so myself) a really cute boy right in the corner of the class. His brown almost black hair flops on his face trying to hide his icy blue eyes and his thin eyebrows. His pink lips pout outwards but look slightly dim. His strong jaw line and defined nose also distract you from his natural tan. Slowly his lips start to form into a smirk also as if he a has spotted something worth his time, then I realise that I have been standing here for about 5 minutes staring at his features...no literary it was half past last time I checked .Finally getting a hold of myself I start to notice that is taking the register and as if on que I hear a deep voice from the back answer to the name Simon Timworth. Just as I try to compose myself he winks and me that nearly sends me into a coma but I just simply walk away trying to leave a bit of mystery but with my luck I just made a complete moron of myself .Ughh see this is why I don't like school BAD things happen and really I have a feeling it is only just gonna get worse.


End file.
